Mew Mew Power VS The Order
by Jump-Like-Stefann
Summary: This is based on Mew Mew Power- The English dubbed version. I started at episode 2 because the first one confused me. Although I added a twist, there are new enemies called The Order.
1. Chapter 1

Zoey Hanson is an average high-school student on a date to the endangered animal exhibit. Also a particular group is at the exhibition to do some research about red data animals. The impending danger of a rat monster causes her to transform into a cat-like version of herself. One of the group members is at the park. Do they find out about zoey? Jade is a Kit-Fox.

_**This is focused on the English dubbed version of mew mew power, but I have added a twist. This twist is a third party- Another enemy to the mew mews. I also started at episode 2 because the first episode didn't make sense with me. **_

_**I hope you enjoy reading it! Please review! I would like take all of your comments on board, because I am new to fanfiction. **_

Chapter 1- The mew kid in town

It was a normal school day, or wasn't a normal day. The weather was usually nice in Tokyo with sunny skies and an ice cold breeze. It was heaven. Zoey and Mark stood at opposite sides of each other, whilst the gymnastic team with white and red matching tops jogged past the pair.

Marks cool and calm voice broke through the somewhat quiet atmosphere.

"You're really interested in the endangered animal exhibit?"

His voice sounded wiser beyond his years. And his looks… Well he was the cutest and don't forget the most popular guy at school. Mark had black hair, a dark complexion and dark eyes which many girls would swoon over. He was quite athletic too, which was obvious due to his black kendo outfit and white trainers.

Zoey replied with a stammer and a blush.

"Yeah, and I know you're interested in too. I mean…You know…Not that I was asking around… I just overheard."

She always got nervous when she is with Mark. Who wouldn't? She had a crush on him, which meant for Zoey that whenever she was in conversation or around him, she turned into a babbling and embarrassing idiot. Zoey laughed nervously and diverted conversation to try and salvage what little dignity she had left.

"Any who…Err…I was thinking maybe we can go together?"

Zoey asked shyly. She looked cute with her red hair in bunches tied by bright red ribbons, her dark brown eyes and her cute uniform. This consisted of grey skirt with a grey top which had a red bow in the middle and the collar was black. She stared at Mark waiting for his reaction. There was a slight smile on her face.

The smile dropped and Mark answered her.

"No thanks."

Confusion pulled Zoey's features into a frown, and her mouth gaped open. Why would he say no to Zoey?

"Huh?"

Her face turned the colour of her hair. Well this is embarrassing. Zoey thought.

Mark saw Zoey's reaction and laughed. "Just kidding." He grinned and Zoey felt the confusion and embarrassment lift, turning into relief. Mark turned to his side. "Let's go this Saturday and meet me at the train station at ten."

He waved his hand as in to say goodbye and ran off. Zoey stood there for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. Then she jumped up in air in happiness and excitement.

"Yes!"

Her moment of celebration was over when her friend Meghan ran towards her and shouted to her.

"You did it."

Zoey grabbed hold or Mimi's arm.

"Did you guys see how smooth I was?"

She boasted, then she grabbed her other friend's arm; and they spun around. Meghan smiled and laughed.

"Totally."

You could tell she was pleased with Zoey's performance. Mimi laughed.

"You're going out with him."

"We were watching the whole time."

Meghan smiled.

"You just became my hero."

Mimi said proudly.

"You're my idol Zoey."

Meghan spoke. This was too good to be true.

"You rule Zoey."

Then everything blurs. It was all a dream after all. Zoey snored. "I'm so cool. I'm so awesome. I'm so…I'm so… so…"

Zoey woke up immediately and looked at her pink alarm clock. She screamed.

"I'm so late."

She fell out of her bed. She was still wearing her pink pyjamas.

She decided to do a zit check so she checked by looking in the mirror. She complained.

"Ooh it's still there. Oh no! Stupid lying acne cream! Twenty four hour guaranteed, yeah right."

She put her hair into red bunches using the red ribbons she usually wears. In a frantic rush to dress, Zoey accidently ripped the ribbons and stretched in frustration. Regaining her calm she moved on to something else. The clothes. She couldn't lift her pyjama top off her head and in her struggle, tripped, falling flat on her face with a whine.

Zoey eventually manages to dress herself, with her yellow sweater, brown skirt and her blue backpack. She runs down the stairs and quickly shouts

"Bye Mom, bye Dad."

That's when she heads towards the exit. Her mother says

"Zoey are you going to have some break-"

The noise of Zoey slamming the door cuts her mother off. Zoey runs, panting heavily.

How lame I'm going to be late on my first date. She has crossed the bridge. I can't believe I'm going to be late with a date with him. This isn't some guy. She thought.

Then she has a flashback with at school where a lot of girls are crowding around Mark. He is the most popular guy at school. He is head of the Honour society and did I mention he is an awesome kendo fighter… And his name is Mark.

The flashback dissipates back into her mind and Zoey runs faster, slowing down when she spots Mark.

. "Okay composure."

She walks slowly and she seems to be much calmer compared to her frantic state she was in a few moments ago. Zoey stares at a glass window, using it as a makeshift mirror; and makes sure she looks presentable to Mark.

Then she heads towards Mark slowly. Be calm. Be smooth. Be articulate. She told herself. Mark notices her and greet the redhead with a smile.

"Zoey, hey."

Zoey didn't know what to say, and she kept making noises as if she was trying to speak and she couldn't find the words, turning into the babbling fool that always consumed her when she was with Mark.

He approached her, and bent over to see Zoey's mouth. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Mark said jokily.

Zoey got even more nervous. No she was now embarrassed. She froze on the spot.

"No…Err… Sorry I was late..."

Zoey was really uncomfortable with the whole situation she put herself in. She continued speaking

"I got a bit carried away."

Mark responded.

"You're not late."

Her face turned red, now she's even more embarrassed than she already was.

"You're early."

Moments later the train stopped at the train station and Zoey and Mark hopped in. They both stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say to each other. All they could hear was the noise of the train and the people in the background. Zoey thought she would break the ice.

"So…Well."

Although Mark wasn't paying much attention to her.

"Hmmm…"

His attention was now on Zoey and this made her very nervous.

"Err…Err…Err…It's a really nice day huh?"

Mark pointed it out that she already said that. Why am I repeating myself? It's not even noon. Come on Zoey! Talk to him about something Interesting, but not too interesting. I don't want to scare him.

"Zoey."

This made Zoey come out her deep thoughts.

"Huh?"

She glanced at Mark waiting to see what he says next.

"We're here."

They both stepped out of the train and headed towards the museum.

Once they entered, they heard a voice "Welcome to the museum of science and wonders."

Zoey and Mark lined up to get in the museum because it is so popular. However what Zoey didn't know was her potential enemies were stood right behind her. Their names were Bryan Boy, Chelsea and Livia. Their plan was to get information about the five red data animals. They have researched that those five animals shared DNA with five special girls. They were called Mew Mews.

The line was moving and Zoey and Mark moved ahead. Mark went first through the doorway and then Zoey did. Zoey was completely oblivious to the fact that she was a match for red data animal DNA. Her enemies did not notice or realise this either.

The three enemies went through the doorway one by one. Livia entered after Zoey, so close behind her that Elliot and Wesley had missed the fact that this girl was also a mew, instead thinking that it was just Zoey.

Livia, Bryan Boy and Chelsea were part of a group called The Order. Like Elliot and Wesley they too researched about the five special red data animals. So the exhibition gave them a perfect opportunity to gain more information on each animal: The Wildcat, Blue Lorikeet, Black Finless Porpoise, Golden Lion Tamarin and the Grey Wolf.

Bryan Boy was Tokyo born, he wore the coolest clothes and was famous to many as the

King of social media, always blogging about the hottest and coolest people and places. He wasn't the most attractive, nor was he the smartest person either, but he certainly was the most sociable person, which was key to getting people to talk and divulge necessary information. Chelsea was the brains of the order, incredibly intelligent and also incredibly beautiful. Livia… She is quite a unique person, very sarcastic. She just goes with the flow.

Bryan boy picked up a leaflet, reading the front.

"Red data animals are animals that are becoming extinct."

Then when he looked around his team members had left him. He ran off towards them and yelled.

"HEY GUYS WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!"

Chelsea and Livia turned around to find an angry Bryan Boy. Chelsea responded with a sigh and the a roll of her eyes

"We needed to take photos."

Bryan Boy exploded.

"PHOTOS! Why didn't you tell me?"

Before the girls could answer him, a tall security guard came over to Bryan Boy.

"I'm afraid you need to leave. You are causing a scene."

His voice was quite deep, which made him seem more intimidating than he already was.

"Do you know who I am?"

Bryan Boy was beyond angry, now.

The security Guard grabbed hold of Bryan Boy and dragged him to the exit. He kicked and screamed over and over again.

"I am the king of social media, you can't do this to me!"

They were almost at the exit. Zoey and Mark were leaving too, although when Bryan Boy was kicking and screaming, he ended up kicking Mark, surprisingly hard. He fell to the ground, a frantic and shocked Zoey rushing towards him.

The security Guard threw Bryan Boy out and told him to never come back again because he was banned for life from the museum.

His friends laughed at him, and they decided that they gathered enough research and so they left.

Luckily Mark was okay despite now sporting a rather nasty looking black eye.

They both left and headed towards the park.

"So you probably want to go home now."

Zoey said Mark, because he did get a black eye from a weirdo who claimed to be the king of social media. Although to her surprise. Mark replied shaking his head.

"No let's hang out. It's a nice day after all."

Both of them stopped. Mark put his arms on his head, looking for Zoey's approval. He smiled sweetly at her. She smiled back, nervously. Because that was the fifth time Zoey and Mark had said it was a nice day. Maybe Zoey wasn't the only one nervous on their first date.

"Uh…Yeah I was thinking the same thing."

Zoey said, trying to make Mark feel more comfortable. Although he totally ignored Zoey.

"This trip made me realise how I feel… I'm kinda embarrassed to talk about it, but I want you to know."

He stared directly at Zoey.

Whatever what Mark wanted to say it must be important. No No, don't be embarrassed. In fact I think I know what you are going to say and I feel the same way. She closed her eyes and puckered up her lips, ready for Mark to kiss her.

To her surprise Mark shouted aloud.

"I'm going to devote my life to nature."

He said proudly. Zoey didn't expect this at all. She stood like a starfish, with her mouth wide open and tears in her eyes. Mark looked at Zoey's weird position.

"What's wrong Zoey?"

He was very concerned. Zoey shook her head and put on her fake smile.

"Err…I'm thirsty, I'm going to get a drink."

She changed the subject, so she appeared less weird to Mark. She was about to walk off when she tripped on a branch, she screamed and rolled over, luckily Mark was there to her rescue, steadying her in his arms before she could hit the ground. Mark smiled.

"I gotcha."

Her face turned tomato red, and Mark set her gently down on the ground.

"I'll be right back."

He headed towards the vending machine leaving Zoey looking confused. Where was Mark going?

"Err…"

Mark stopped and turned back.

"There's a drink machine, right at the front gate. Don't worry I'll be back Zoe"

Then he continued his way to the drink machine.

Did he just call me Zoe? She was still sat on the floor. Wow I was in his arms. She collapsed on the grass, laying with her legs sprawled out and her arms stretched. She decided to roll around on the grass. I can't feel my feet, I can't feel my feet.

What Zoey didn't know was that the three members of The Order were at the park too. Watching her. Bryan Boy pointed out to the weird girl randomly rolling around in the grass.

"Look at her, what the hell is she doing. What a freak."

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and started filming her.

"Let's see if social media like you."

He laughed deviously.

"Isn't that the girl with the boy that you kicked in the face?"

Livia giggled and Bryan Boy glared at her.

"Well…He was in my way. This wouldn't have happened if you guys didn't LEAVE me!"

Chelsea shook her head.

"We had to leave you, because we knew if you were with us then wouldn't get any research done. You would be talking about social media, that's all you ever talk about."

"So what did you guys find out then?"

He growled out and Chelsea happily opened her bag and showed Bryan Boy the pages.

"Most of the research isn't relevant but these five red data animals in particular are in this city. So it won't be hard to find them."

What the three didn't know was that Elliot and Wesley had found the first mew, and she jsut so happened to be the girl not too far a distance away from them, who they had been watching just moments ago. Elliot charged the genetic stimulator and he pressed the button.

Livia felt the ground shake.

"What is going on? Is this an Earthquake?"

Chelsea grabbed her phone swiping her fingers along the screen, tapping speedily..

"No not exactly. I'm not sure what it is, but these readings are coming from the Café."

Bryan Boy was tweeting on his phone and the girls decided to leave him again.

Zoey put her hand on her head, searching for the cause of what is happening.

"What is happening? Where did Mark go?"

She thought out loud. There was a strange red light coming from the Café. Bryan Boy got his phone, and started filming the event. The light hit Zoey, there was a strange blue light coming from her and then everything went blank.

Bryan Boy fumed because they left him on his own again, however he had a hunch that the girl hit by the laser light was the first mew mew. So he sat there watching Zoey.

The sun was going down. Zoey was asleep. Then she woke up. Turned to Mark.

"Hey Mark."

That was when it hit her, she was asleep on her first date with Mark. She felt so awkward.

"What happened? Why is the sun going down already?"

Mark said smoothly.

"Because it's already seven o'clock."

Zoey was surprised. Had she been asleep for all that time?

"Oh right…"

She felt horrible. Mark face changed.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you your juice, there was a problem with the vending machine."

Mark thought back when the incident happened. He was minding waiting patiently to get him and Zoey a drink and it just happened that Bryan Boy was right in front of him. He put the money in the machine and selected his drink but the drink was stuck. He punched the machine several times. No use. He got really angry now, today was just not his day. He got so mad that now he was kicking the machine. Mark just stood there, awkwardly.

"You shouldn't be doing that."

Mark said, although it was too late. Bryan Boy knocked the vending machine to floor. Now all eyes were on him and Mark.

"It was him."

Bryan Boy pointed at Mark, and then he ran off before anyone could protest.

Mark shook his head, to get rid of the thought. Zoey handed back his black and white jacket.

"So you, so you've been sitting here all along?"

Mark put his jacket on.

"No it's been nice. Watching the clouds, listening to you snore."

He got up.

"Watching the clouds, huh?"

Zoey was embarrassed. She felt like she completely blown the date with Mark. Mark walked her home.

Bryan Boy rang Chelsea.

"I think Zoey is the first mew mew."

Chelsea laughed.

"Are you sure? Remember the last time you thought you'd found a mew…?"

The last time Bryan Boy thought this girl was a mew mew and he told her she was one. That was when he received a painful kick to the stomach.

"No this time it's different. There was a red light coming from the Café and it zapped Zoey. I've got proof. I recorded the whole thing."

Chelsea jumped up and down. Finally they were making some progress.

"Okay I want you to follow her to keep me posted on the strange animalistic behaviour that you see. This so exciting!"

The next day….

After school Zoey decided she would trace her steps, so she went to the park and stood at the back of Café mew mew.

She wondered.

"Why did I suddenly fall asleep like that?"

She then pulled the pictures she had taken from yesterday.

"I don't know what happened on Saturday Mark"

Suddenly Zoey could sense danger she ran and ran to find the source. Bryan Boy was following her quietly. They ran through the forest until they heard Mark. Bryan Boy hid behind a tree whilst Zoey stood there looking for Mark.

She turned her head to find Mark.

"Mark Wait… I'm here."

However he already walked off. There was no one she could get passed the bushes, so she went the longer route to reach Mark. Zoey kept on running, until she found Mark.

Finally she found him, although what Zoey did not know at the time that a predacite was right behind him. It knocked Mark to the ground. Bryan Boy knew what it was and concealed himself further behind some more trees, still making sure he had his eyes on Zoey.

Suddenly his pet Piggy, a hovering robotic pig, which was a gift made for him from Chelsea; jumped out of nowhere and was hovering near what looked like a Cyniclon. He had green hair, tied in bunches, big pointy ears and he was wearing an odd combination of black and brown crop top with shorts to match.

"Eww…Get away from me you ugly pink mess."

The Cyniclon Dren swatted the piggy away. Bryan Boy looked up at the alien.

"No one says that to my Piggy. Piggy ATTACK."

The pig turned huge and it jumped at Dren. It started to bite Dren and he yelped, waving his arm frantically to shake the pink thing away.

"I can't take this. I'm leaving."

That was when the alien teleported away.

"For your reward I shall pet you."

Then he started petting the pig. The pig disappeared again.

Zoey stood yelled.

"Mark!"

She ran towards him. The rat predacite jumped in front of Mark. The predacite was about to attack when someone jumped up and grabbed hold of her.

He was blonde, blue eyes and wore a strange red collar. His top on the other hand was weird it was black with a very high collar with cuffs. Bryan Boy hated what he was wearing and started to take pictures. Elliot and Zoey were stood on part of the tree, with Elliot still holding Zoey.

"It's okay Zoey."

He let go of her and she landed on her butt. Zoey was creeped out, how did he know her name? "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Elliot completely ignored what she said.

"I going to need you to fight that mutant rat over there."

He pointed towards the rat, which was now looking at them.

"Who me?" How could Zoey defeat that huge thing? She was just a girl, maybe there was more than meets the eye. Elliot held Zoey and Jumped to another tree. Bryan Boy ran and hid at the next tree, moving so he could get a better view of what was going on around him.

"No offence but you're heavier than you look."

That was Zoey's cue to move away from him.

"Let go of me! Who are you?"

She repeated again, Elliot looked down.

"You ought to be more worried about him."

Zoey turned her head to Mark's direction.

"Mark!"

She cried panic setting inside of her.

"You got to fight that beast Zoey."

Zoey's eyes turned a dark shade of pink.

"Let me give you a hand."

He pushes Zoey off the tree and she lands on her feet.

"Zoey up here."

Elliot called. Immediately Zoey looked up.

"I didn't think you were going to need this but I think you do. It's a power pendant."

He threw it down to her.

"A what pendant?"

She looked at the yellow pendant.

"It's a power pendant. It might hard to believe but you got what it takes. You've got the animal instinct. Power pendant activate."

Suddenly the girl changed. She had a tail and ears. She must be the Wild Cat Bryan boy noted.

He was filming this as proof for Chelsea, being a scientist she never believed anything without solid evidence to support a theory. This was the first time he saw a mew mew transform. No mew mew metamorphosis was happening here. Her hair was cotton candy pink and so was her dress and hot pink socks and bow.

The predisite tried to slash her but she jumped out of the way.

"Nice mutant rat."

The mew cooed, her voice trembling with fear. She was terrified, how was she going to defeat this predisite? Her tail started glowing, the glow was heart shaped. Zoey looked behind her and held the heart shape. She put it in front of the rat and it did some harm to the predisite. This must be her weapon. The rat growled in anger. Suddenly she jumped onto of the gate and that was when she did her rap.

"Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face."

The rat tried to slash again but she jumped out of the way. Elliot gasped because he thought the rat would get her, but it didn't. She held her weapon, it was hot pink with a heart in the middle and it had a little gold bell. She called out

"Strawberry bell full power."

The beast was destroyed, however what was in hits place was an infuser.

Bryan Boy decided to ring Chelsea and update her about the situation.

"Chelsea, I can confirm that Zoey is a mew, in fact she is a Wild Cat. I recorded everything."

"Good, we can now move on the Phase two. You are useful after all."

She hung up the phone. Zoey got changed back to her normal self, she ran towards Mark calling his name over and over again.

"Good job Zoey you even threw in a superhero slogan."

Elliot chuckled lightly.

"Okay I want answers!"

She yelled. Elliot crouched down to Zoey's level. He was about to speak when he heard Wesley's voice. That was when he stood up immediately. Both of them turned their heads towards the tall man. He had very long brown which he ties up in a huge pony tail. He looked ever so smart, no he looked like he worked in a café or a restaurant to be precise but he thought nothing of it.

"As for you Zoey your life is never going to be the same. You're a very special Zoey."

He crouched down to her level and introduced himself and Elliot. Wesley helped the girl up.

Bryan Boy was going to sneak away when he felt an arm pulling him. He realised it was Zoey. "Why are you following me?"

At that moment Wesley and Elliot stood by Zoey. Okay this was not going to end well.

"Why would I follow you? You're nothing special Zoey."

Zoey glared at him.

"How did you know my name?"

Elliot clenched his fist, now Bryan Boy was worried.

"I heard them call your name and I came to say to you Zoey that your social media score has gone down this week."

He walked off into the distance, leaving the trio behind him deeply confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The mew order**

Elliot and Wesley showed Zoey the front of Café mew mew.

"This acts as the top secret cover for our secret operations."

Wesley smiled at her. The Café looked beautiful from the outside. The building was tall and very pink, it looked like castle. No it was a castle. This looked like every little girls dream. Even Zoey thought it looked cute.

Elliot sighed at the comment, then Wesley continued.

"I'm glad you like it, you will be spending a lot of time here."

Then he bent over to Zoey's level.

"That is, if you accept our offer of employment."

Zoey looked uncomfortable.

"Employment? Yeah I get it."

Elliot replied back mockingly.

"Good because you don't really have a choice."

Zoey's face was full of confusion. Did he just say that?

Wesley told him off gently. Elliot said that he was only kidding, but Zoey couldn't be certain that he was. Elliot and Wesley both stood at the café doors. Even indoors it looked cute with glitter, and girly decor everywhere. The chairs where heart shaped, there was hearts everywhere. The inside seemed huge and it seemed that Elliot and Wesley spent a lot of money of this place. The interior design was very girly, which sturck odd, considering that two males were the ones to have designed the interior. It certainly wasn't manly, and Zoey thought that too.

Elliot perched on one of the red and white heart shaped chairs, whilst Wesley went out to the back to get Zoey's uniform. Moments later he came back with a white box with a red ribbon on top.

Wesley handed the girl the box.

"We have no time to waste, please try on your official uniform."

Wesley said politely. Zoey looked up Wesley feeling puzzled.

"Huh, I gotta wear a uniform?"

She questioned him and received a snarky retort from Elliot.

"You can't work here looking like that."

He had a point after all she was wearing her uniform and it wouldn't be suitable for working in a café. Zoey's head turned to Elliot. She was frustrated. She was sick of him teasing her all the time.

"Listen you-"

She was about to give Elliot a piece of her mind until Wesley spoke.

"That's not what he meant Zoey."

Zoey mood changed completely and she was now blushing at the complement.

"You look wonderful, we just need you to have a more professional image."

She now understood why her current look wouldn't be acceptable.

"You can change in the back."

She made her way to the back. She ran out screaming with joy.

"Who knew professional can look this cute."

Zoey wore black shoes with pink hearts, pale pink socks, hot pink and white waitress dress and the hat to match.

Wesley was told Zoey she was magnificent, she wasn't sure if he meant it.

"Really?"

Soon as Elliot started speaking both Zoey and Wesley turned their heads towards Elliot.

"I'm a little surprised myself to look at you in that uniform, you almost think that you're cute." He teased. She felt like she was about to explode.

"That's it."

Yet again Wesley tried to calm situation down.

"Ok now, look we all going to spend a lot of time together, let's try be more chummy."

His smile was weak. She turned herself around until she was facing Wesley.

"As for you Mr bow tie charming person, I want answers! Transforming into cat girl, fighting monsters."

Elliot face turned serious.

"What you thought today was no ordinary monster. It was a predisite."

Zoey was baffled, so he clicked his fingers and the lights of café turned off and there was image on the wall. Elliot tried to explain to Zoey that a predisite is a normal animal that has taking over by an infuser. Zoey scratched her head.

"Okay what is an infuser?"

Although Wesley and Elliot are not sure what they are or what they want.

Zoey decided she would ask more questions.

"But if you're not sure what they are and what they want-"

Elliot cut her off and face palmed.

"Look do they look friendly to you."

Wesley told her that they have been observing these type of creatures for years. Elliot told her that the two have been conducting research on how to try and figure out how to fight them. That at the moment the solution is the manipulation of human DNA and red data animals. He then told her that he and Wesley have watched her on her date with Mark.

Zoey flipped.

"Hey, how do you know about my-."

Then she gasped.

"You were spying on my date, that's so creepy."

Again Elliot disregarded Zoey's comments.

"Your DNA contains a rare code enabling you to be fused into a red data animal. To be precise a wildcat."

He then told her about the other data animals. Elliot clicked his fingers again. The lights were now on. There was a sound of the door opening. They whirled around to find Bryan Boy inside the cafe. He strolled towards them with swag. The three approached him.

"YOU AGAIN!"

Zoey complained.

"Do you know who I am?"

Zoey and Bryan Boy were face to face. They were having a stare down.

"No I don't. And i don't care who you are either!"

As soon as she said that both Elliot and Wesley gasped.

"He is the king of social media."

Elliot said quietly.

Wesley moved closer to Bryan Boy.

"Sorry sir, but you shouldn't be here the café is closed."

Bryan Boy decided to perch on one of the chairs.

"If the café is closed all the time then how do you expect to get customers? That's why I opened the café."

Elliot glared at him.

"You did what?!"

That was when an army of customers came flooding in. They all looked at Bryan Boy. Elliot went into the back, Wesley went to the kitchen and Zoey had to begin her job waitressing.

The café was now crowded. She thought it was supposed to be a cover, she didn't think it was an actual café and she had to do actual work. This was all the weirdo's fault. King of social media, yeah right. Zoey thought.

The other two members of the order sat down on the seats opposite him.

Chelsea looked almost exactly like Wesley; slim and tall with insanely long brown hair. The only few differences being the fact that her bangs where a light blonde shade and the obvious difference of her being female. She even had brown eyes the exact colour of Wesley's too, well one brown eye anyways. Her left eye wasn't the warm chocolate that her right was, instead in was a vibrant venemous green, with a sharp snake-like pupil. This was because she tried to use the DNA of a red data animal but the mutation didn't work correctly, thus resulting intot her mutated eye. Her outfit was like a feminine version of Wesley's; she sported fitted capri tux pants, a white blouse, and a fitted cropped sleeve tux shirt, along with a green bow tie, green heeled ankle boots and a green belt. She was the scientist, who has been trying to find out for years how to become a mew mew, and wondered why only specific gene codes produced the ability to transform into a mew. She wore black shades to cover her eyes so no one sees them.

Livia was full sass. She was nicknamed jokily by Bryan boy as the Queen of sass. She also was wearing black, because that was there signature colour for The Order. She wore a looses black ves top, with a hot pink undershirt that peeked out under her neckline, and black leggings which had a pattern on her left leg of hot pink slashing diagonal lines.. Her boots matched the pink colour and rested comfortably under her knee caps. Her hair was rather interesting, being wild tangles of curls that today she had pinned up sloppily ontop of her head. The colour of it was not one single colour but many variations of every shade of purple with a hot pink ombre at the tips. Despite her slim frame, Livia was known as the muscle of the group, being the best one at combat when situations turned ugly.

Bryan Boy jumped up with joy because he had something important he wanted to tell him.

"Café Mew Mew is just a cover up, it's really the secret headquarters for the mews."

The two girls both looked at each other and laughed.

"Isn't that too obvious. Café Mew Mew."

Livia was crying with laughter.

Wesley came over and placed the tea set on the table. Then Zoey came over.

"Hello can I take your order."

She forced a smile and disregarded Bryan boy from her sight as she focused on the Wesley lookalike and the smaller girl. Bryan Boy was about to speak when Livia waved her hand silencing him and ordered for the group.

"We will have three strawberry short cakes."

Then she walked away. Chelsea stopped laughing.

"At least we know that Zoey is a mew mew. What we need is a DNA to find out how she became a mew. All we need is a hair sample."

Livia's face lit up, almost like she had an idea. "The blonde dude is not here but the tall one is. Why don't Bryan Boy distracts pony tail dude whilst I distract Zoey and you my friend can get your hair sample."

Bryan Boy moaned.

"Why do I have to do the dirty work?"

Livia sighed in annoyance.

"Fine I distract ponytail, Chelsea distracts Zoey and you get Zoey's hair sample. Happy now?"

Bryan Boy smiles.

"Yes I am."

They see Zoey walking towards them which meant it was Livia's cue, so she strolled past Zoey and went into the kitchen to find Wesley. He looked like he was washing the dishes and he noticed someone standing there.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can, could I try some free samples?" Livia seemed to be small compared to him. Wow he is huge.

Wesley shook his head.

"Sorry but we don't do free samples on a Monday."

Livia pretended to smile.

"Really? On the notice board outside the café, it said there was going to be free samples. That's just false advertisement."

Wesley seemed to be nervous.

"This must be Bryan Boy doing… Come this way."

She followed him, to taste the wonderful cakes and tarts.

Meanwhile Zoey had approached Bryan Boy and Chelsea.

"There you go there is your strawberry short cake." She looked at the empty chair.

"Where did your friend go?"

Zoey asked curiously. Chelsea changed the subject. "I love your uniform, it's adorable"

She smiled and Zoey beamed at the compliment.

"It is isn't it! It's just the cutest"

Chelsea nodded in total agreement.

"I wish i had a job where i could wear a uniform like that"

Zoey's smile grew wide.

"So this place is new isn't it? How long have you being working here?"

"Actually it's my fi-"

She suddenly felt someone's hand on her head. Before she could wonder who's it was. Zoey felt this sharp pain, like someone pulling her hair.

Zoey looked up to find Bryan Boy with several strands of Zoey's red hair.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She yelled.

Bryan Boy realised that all eyes were on him.

"I saw a grey strand of hair, so I thought I would be nice and get rid of it for you. I mean your social media scores are already low."

Then he ran out of the café.

Livia finished eating the samples and headed towards her seat when something caught her eye. No it was someone that caught her eye. It was Elliot. Her eyes were now focused on him. Now they were both having a stare down. Elliot thought how weird this girl looked. She didn't exactly have the most normal hair colour in the world. He was intrigued. She was a bit creeped out on why he was staring at her, but she wasn't going to give up. She was going to win this stare down. Finally he blinked and Livia pointed at him and said.

"Ha I win."

Elliot feeling baffled about what just happened. She made her way to her seat. She sat down on her chair and frowned at the empty chair.

"Where did Bryan Boy go?"

Chelsea giggled.

"He took a huge clump of Zoey's hair and ran off."

Liva burst into laughter.

"Oh God. That's Bryan Boy for you."

Livia shovelled her strawberry short cake and grabbed what was Bryan Boy's short cake, and demolished it. Chelsea shook her head.

"What?"

Livia still had food in her mouth. She swallowed.

"After we are paying, we are not going to let this go to waste."

"So what happened with you and Wesley?" Chelsea was meaning to ask Livia that question but she totally forgot. It was just now until she thought about it.

"Well… I convinced him that today was supposed to be free samples and I tried some of the cakes he made. Then the blonde was staring at me. Probably the hair."

She laughed.

"Probably was, i mean that mop of yours has a mind of it's own" Chelsea agreed.

"We should go now."

The two left the café.

Moments later…

Wesley closed the café.

Zoey fumed.

"I thought this was supposed to be cover."

Elliot shrugged.

"It slipped my mind."

Zoey growled.

"Is there anything you want to tell me that might slip your mind?"

She yelled.

At that moment Wesley came and put his hands together, almost like he was hiding something. As soon as opened his hands, Zoey's attention was now on Wesley. A pink fuzz ball flew out and circled Zoey. It was cute it was light pink, its ears was hot pink and its eyes where light pink. Wesley designed this, this robot detects danger, aliens and predisites. Its name R200. Zoey giggled.

"How cute, I think I'm going to name you Mini Mew."

Elliot turned serious again.

"Your first mission is to find the second mew."

Zoey was now on the streets with her school uniform looking for the second mew mew.

"Alright Mini Mew, you got any ideas?"

Everything was fine until Mini mew said

"Predisite alert, Predisite alert."

She looked around to find it, but to her surprise she found a dog running towards her. Surely it wasn't a predisite. The yellow dog jumped into Zoey's arms, licking her face.

"Mickey come back here."

An old lady stepped out of the car to retrieve her dog.

"You wanted to play with the street Urchin."

Zoey could tell from that comment that she was first class.

"Street Urchin!."

She was offended. Another person stepped out of the car. This time it was someone younger. She was quite small with black hair which she tied up in two buns.

"Now Mickey we are going to have to give you another bath."

Zoey could tell this girl was spoilt, she oozed arrogance.

She moved closer to the red head.

"I apologise for my dog."

Zoey didn't know what to say to the girl.

"Here take this."

Her hand reached her pocket to grab what looked like a handkerchief. "It's made of silk."

Zoey smiled.

"Yeah it is, it is soft. You can have it back now."

She went to give the handkerchief.

"Don't give it back you soiled it. No offence I couldn't possibly take it back. I think we're done here. Have a nice day!"

Corina and the old woman got back into the car and off they went leaving an angry Zoey behind.

"ARGH WHAT A JERK!" She growled.

Mini Mew appeared.

"Jerk alert, Jerk alert!"

The next day…

The sky was dark. The street lamps were on. It was late. Zoey was determined to find the new mew but it seemed to be an impossible task.

She perched on a street bench. The whole area was quiet until… Mini mew announced that there was a predisite. However when Zoey tried to search for it, but all she saw was that horrible stuck up girl from yesterday.

"Maybe she has something to do with the predisite."

Corina and her nana went into the car again, and that was Zoey's chance to follow them. She decided to chase the car by foot. She ran until she found her nana. They both went into the house. Wow this place is huge, although it was only the east wing.

Bryan Boy was on his way to leave, but when he saw Zoey he decided to stay. Zoey looked up at him.

"You again!"

She yelled at him. What Zoey did not realise was that Corina was right behind him.

"Excuse you he is my guest, and I won't allow you to treat him in such a manner. So why are you here?"

Zoey glared at him.

"I came to give your handkerchief back."

Corina stood in the middle of the green staircase.

"I told you I don't want it."

The curiosity had gotten the best of Zoey.

"So why is he here then?"

Corina sighed.

"He is here to boost up my social media score."

All of a sudden Micki ran downstairs the red head girl.

"Hey mickey how you been?"

She laughed when he licked her hand.

"I best be on my way."

Bryan Boy thought. Corina shook her head.

"No I don't want you to leave yet until that poor girl is gone."

He smiled and stuck his tongue at her. Zoey got angry and lashed out at him. Bryan boy laughed.

"Social media won't like this."

Corina said politely.

"I would like you to leave now."

Zoey grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"I will see myself out. I'm going to look around first."

She stood in every inch of the room, but Mini Mew wasn't saying anything. For a few minutes Zoey moved from place to place, although Corina had lost her patience with the girl.

"Excuse me I would like you to go."

Zoey frowned.

Corina went down the stairs.

"Listen I have warm ups in the morning and tours for the less fortunate are done for evening

and see yourself out."

She made her way up the stairs again.

"Bye Mickey."

This made Corina stop at the middle of the stairs again.

"Please don't pet my dog, I don't want to wash him again tonight."

Zoey growled.

"Argh…I'm gonna."

She started ranting about the rich girl to Mini Mew, until she heard a bark. It was Mickey. He ran down towards her.

Zoey picked him and started stroking him.

"You are a very sweet pooch but the princess says we're are not allowed to play together anymore. So be a good boy."

She put down the dog and headed off.

Bryon Boy was on his way out when he noticed Mickey. He was different. Yes he looked scary.

"There you are, Corina has been looking for you."

The dog started growling.

"Why do you look so scary?"

The dog grew and grew. Zoey thought she would call it a day when she heard a scream coming from the house. Then Mini Mew warned her about danger, confirming that it was a predisite. Zoey ran towards the house. The predisite hit Bryon Boy and he flew to the other side of the room. Corina came downstairs petrified.

Zoey came to the house and gasped.

"It's my Mickey he turned into a monster."

That was Zoey's cue, she shouted.

"Power Pendant mew mew metamorphosis."

She did her famous rap.

"Mew mew style, mew mew grace, mew mew power in your face."

The predisite was too focused on the girls, that was when Bryan Boy decided to get his phone out and started recording the mew mew's actions.

The predisite slashed his paw towards the girls when Zoey held Corina and jumped out of the way.

Zoey shouted.

"Strawberry bell."

Then Zoey's pink strawberry appeared.

Corina was confused about the situation. Scary monsters, cat girl, what was going on?

"Hold it. Don't hurt my sweet little Micki."

Zoey turned around to face Corina. That was the predisite's chance and it slashed Zoey against the wall. Corina was on her hands and knees.

"Stop this at once Micki or… no treats for you."

The girl was scared. She ran towards Zoey but the Predisite scratched her back, and she collapsed to the ground.

Zoey looked at her back to find a strange pink mark on her back.

"What's that on your back?"

Corina got herself up. That was when Zoey realised.

"No way a mew mew mark."

"Huh?"

Corina could not process what was going on.

"This means you're one of the team."

Mini mew appeared and opened his out and then a power pendant came out of it. It dropped on the floor.

"That's a power pendant. You're not going to believe this this but err…"

Corina snaps.

"What's going on here?"

Zoey tried explaining to her about the situation.

"You can transform like me, trust me you already know how."

She said aggressively.

The predisite was going the attack again when Corina she picked up the power pendent and yelled.

"Help me!"

The girl was desperate.

Corina hair was a dark blue, and her wings were dark blue too, she had a light blue necklace with her power pendant, light blue gloves, light blue dress and shoes to match.

She was amazed with herself. Did she just transform?

The predisite tried to attack again but the girls jumped out of the way.

The predisite tried to attack once more and Corina yelled;

"Heart arrow."

Then a light blue arrow appeared in her arms. She released the arrow and it stunned the predisite. It was Zoey's and she done her strawberry bell attack on the predisite. The infuser left Mickey's body. Mini knew what to do next and ate the infuser.

Bryan Boy quickly put his phone away and pretended to wake up.

"What happened?"

He got up. Corina was back to normal she smiled at him.

"You fell down the stairs."

"Oh I did? I better be off, i should go to a doctor or something"

He walked out of the house and went into a safe place.

He grabbed his phone once again.

"Chelsea I just found another mew."

Chelsea clapped her hands.

"Have you got any proof?"

"Yes I do. There's more, each mew mew has a strange pink mark on their body."

Chelsea jumped up and down.

"This is fascinating. I got to get back to the lab, see you tomorrow."

The next morning…

"Well…"

Corina was looking for compliments.

"Brilliant. You're uniform is smashing."

Her uniform was exactly like Zoey's apart from most of the colours. Her uniform was mainly

dark blue but her bow was light blue. Wesley started clapping.

"You look awesome."

Zoey smiled.

"Yeah Now good luck trying to find the other mew mews."

He walked off. Wesley put on his fake smile.

"Well we open it five minutes."

He ran after Elliot.

Meanwhile at the lab…

Livia was taking her lab coat off after finishing assisting chelsea with something and her eyes lingered on a small pink mark on her arm. She couldn't remember if it had been there before, and found it odd that for some reason now it seemed to catch her attention. Could it be a mew mew mark?


End file.
